The Greatest Adventure
by lanesully15
Summary: A new method of destroying the One Ring is found, while two certain hobbits find themselves intertwined in events they had only heard about in stories. Now, the hobbits must race through time to make sure the deed is done, so that the fate of Middle-Earth will rest on the hands of the deserving. ALTERNATE universe. Read & review!
1. The Pool

_**Author's Note -**__ This story is not at all related to or intended to contrast with book, film, or old 1970s cartoon canon, and is more of a Shadow of Mordor-like tale. The events, characters, and legendarium of Middle-Earth are owned by a literary mind so great that it surpasses the works of Mark Twain, C.S. Lewis, Homer, and Shakespeare combined, the mind of the late J.R.R. Tolkien, and by no other, save for his son Christopher. Some of the dialogue is owned by Peter Jackson and the writers of his films. Please read and review, I want to know your thoughts on the story._

"_The greatest a__dventure,_

_Is _

_what_

_Lies _

_Ahead…."_

**Chapter 1 **– The Pool

The tress and the winds of Lothlórien had settled into the darkness of night as The White Lady Galadriel conversed with the hobbit. She was one of the Noldor, a group of the elven peoples of the ancient world, and her domain fell to her power, and she to the power of Eru. She and the hobbit stood across from each other, separated by a small pool. The hobbit was offering Galadriel something: a golden ring. She knew that this day would come, as it had been written by the Elven scholars of old, and the ancient Valar before them. She could not submit herself, for the golden ring was no ordinary ring, but the One Ring, the evil weapon that the Dark Lord of Mordor, Sauron, had used to plunder the nations of Middle-Earth, and whoever wields the One Ring shall be encompassed with the spirit of the Dark Lord. The ring bearer at this time was the hobbit talking with Galadriel, Frodo Baggins, and he was trying to destroy this terrible burden, which meant traveling through the near entirety of Middle-Earth to the land of Mordor, where he could cast the Ring into the fires of Mount Doom from whence it came.

"If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring," Frodo said, telepathically. Galadriel was stunned by this.

"You offer it to me freely?" Galadriel asked, "I don't deny that my heart has greatly desired this," she admitted. Suddenly, the air around the two became heavier and more toxic, as if the soul of Mordor had found its way to the woods of Lothlórien, and the area around the two became darker than it already was, as the figure of Galadriel began to shine with a blue light. Her eyes were black and hollow, and she spoke with a powerful and demonic tone.

"In the place of the Dark Lord you would have a Queen! Not dark, but beautiful and terrible as the Morn! Treacherous as the Seas! Stronger than the foundations of the Earth! All shall love me and despair!" She foretold, as she immediately grew weak, "I have passed the test. I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

"I cannot do this alone," said Frodo, with worry about him.

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone," Galadriel explained to Frodo. She extended her hand to Frodo, so he could understand that she bore a Ring as well, "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant, and I am its keeper. This task was appointed to you, and if you do not find a way, no one will," she explained.

"I know what I must do, it's just that… I'm afraid to do it," remarked the hobbit.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future," Galadriel said, as she began to leave, "Good eve to you, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo acknowledged this, but he didn't think that was going to happen. He was too deep in thought to sleep, and he paced around the pool, "_What have you gotten yourself into this time, Frodo? It's like Bilbo all over again!_" he thought as he paced. Suddenly, he heard a small bustle in the bushes near him. He had heard them earlier, but that was when The White Lady somehow changed into a dark one for a moment. Frodo knew exactly who was making the noise, "Sam!" he called quietly, "You can come out now, you buffoon," and out came ol' Samwise Gamgee, another hobbit Frodo's age with whom Frodo had been befriended to from an early age.

"Just watchin' your back, Mr. Frodo," Sam excused, "those Wood Elves are queer folk, and even more so than your Sackville relatives."

"Yes, they're not exactly the same Elves we meet up in Rivendell, but remember that Legolas, one of our own company, is an Elf from the Forest of Mirkwood," Frodo included, "and our journey wouldn't be anything without the skilled archer that he is."

"Yes, yes, Mr. Frodo, I know all too well," said Samwise, "Now what was it that you saw in that there pool of water?"

"I saw... a consequence. If we don't reach Mordor and destroy this Ring, then we'll feel Sauron's wrath upon our homeland, and the rest of Middle-Earth as a whole," Frodo answered, "I had to remove my eyes right away, since I did not want this image to be still in me."

"Kind of guessed that, Mr. Frodo," responded Sam.

"Yes, but guessing isn't seeing, and seeing is believing," Frodo explained, "Imagine everyone dead or made slaves, Sam. Your family, my cousins, the Boffins, why, even old man Proudfoot-"

"-Proudfeet," Sam corrected.

"Right," said Frodo, "but imagine them either dead or enslaved by Sauron, utterly defenseless. We can't let that happen, Sam. Oh, I just wish Bilbo would've left that Ring where it lay in Gollum's cave!"

"Yes, Mr. Frodo. I wish we could see what actually happened down there. You know Bilbo, always stretching the truth about his stories," said Samwise.

"Wait, Sam, we could! The Mirror of Galadriel can show events in the past and future. Come on!"

The two hobbits walked over to the small pool, and began to view its waters.

"Show me Bilbo Baggins in Gollum's cave, fifty years ago," he told the pool. The waters began to make ripples and waves, revealing a moving image of Bilbo and Gollum, an old, fish-like, and almost naked creature. This event Frodo knew of quite well, as Bilbo had spoken of the famous 'Riddles in the Dark' game to his nephew many times, the game that Bilbo bested Gollum in for ownership of the Ring. In the image, Gollum panicked and moaned in defeat, but it seemed to Frodo that Bilbo already had the Ring in his pocket. Common event that Bilbo would stretch the truth, after all, it was the Baggins' way.

"Mr. Frodo... uh, do ya think we should look at this anymore? This pool looks as queer as the folk-," Sam said, with a sudden stop. The hobbits now found themselves in a dark area, and not in Lothlórien, "-here."

"Sam? Sam, are you there?" Frodo yelled.

"Yes, Mr. Frodo. I can't see you—umph!" Sam said as he ran into Frodo. They both went crashing to the floor.

"So there you are," said Frodo, "But where are we?" he asked, not expecting a reasonable answer.

"Wait, Mr. Frodo! I hear something," shushed Sam, "this way, quietly!"

The two hobbits crept their way over to a fainted light. Frodo heard the voice as well, and to him it sounded like his uncle Bilbo.

Sam peeked round the corner quickly and turned back to Frodo, "It's him, Mr. Frodo, it's Bilbo!" he peaked around once more to see again.

"And he's... young."

P. S.

Thank you for reading! Keep it up, guys and gals!


	2. The Cave

_**Author's Note - **__I hope you are liking my story! It's been quite an amazing ride so far. Make sure to keep on reading and review! I want to know your stance on the subject and hear a few ideas as well!_

"_Today and t__omorrow,_

_Are yet_

_To _

_be_

_Said…"_

**Chapter 2 – **The Cave

The cave was dark and gritty, as it had always been. It was home to a small, pathetic creature named Gollum, who had in his possession the One Ring, which, over the course of half a millennium, tore his mind apart, and changed him from a hobbit-like Stoor living on the banks of the Great River Anduin to a hollow, distorted life living in the depths of the Misty Mountains on an underground lake with barely anything to him besides the Ring and a few old, unworthy collectibles, with an almost endless amount of fish on the side. At this time, Gollum had lost the Ring unknowingly, and the naïve hobbit Bilbo Baggins found it nearly on the front doorstep of Gollum's cave. Bilbo was lost, you see, for he was on a journey with a company of dwarves to regain the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug, in which his job was, as a 'burglar', to steal a precious stone from the dragon. Bilbo had fallen into the cave when he was running from attacking orcs, for the company was ambushed when seeking shelter for the night in a high mountain cave. When the hobbit was noticed by Gollum, he tried to reason with the creature so he could find a way out, but Gollum challenged him to a game of riddles, wherein if Bilbo won, he would be shown the exit, and if he lost, he would be eaten whole by the filthy creature. Unbeknownst to either of them, two hobbits, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee, were watching in the shadows, not knowing exactly the circumstances of their arrival.

"Sam, that's impossible! You sound like Pippin saying that," said Frodo, disregarding the previous statement by Samwise.

"I'm tellin' you, Mr. Frodo, your uncle Bilbo is talking with that Gollum creature as we speak, and he doesn't look like an old sack of potatoes like he normally does!" Sam replied.

"Sam! Bilbo may be old, but he's still my kin!" Frodo exclaimed, although knowing very well of how worn the Baggins family looked when the winter years came.

"Well, so is Pippin, but that isn't the point! As you said, seeing is believing. Now come on over here and believe," whispered Samwise, with whom Frodo, still crouched, sneaked over in front of, with the Ring in hand, as it made the wearer invisible once worn. Frodo peaked over a corner of a large rock foundation, and once he saw his uncle, he was immediately shocked.

"But how, how is this possible? The Mirror of Galadriel, the pool… it couldn't have-"

"Oh it surely could've, Mr. Frodo. I knew those Wood Elves were queer folk the moment I stepped into Lothlórien! The White Lady sure was nice, but the rest had grim expressions about them, and one even seemed to follow us at one point… maybe… maybe it's because of Gandalf… I don't know, Mr. Frodo. It's all one big heap of trouble, this quest. I just want to go back, back to the Shire, back to a home, back to walking on the banks of the Water, and planting my carrots each midday. I know what you're going to say, Mr. Frodo, 'Some Fellowship member you are, Sam,' and you'd be right. I'd leave right now if I could, besides bein' put who knows where by that queer pool of water, but then I remember what Gandalf told me, 'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee,' and I don't mean to," Sam interrupted. Frodo was moved by this, but remembered the task at hand and peaked around again.

"Uh, Sam? Gollum is gone, and I think Bilbo may have seen me. It's time," Frodo said, quietly.

"Alright, Mr. Frodo, just remember the names," Sam warned. Bilbo was seated on a large rock, but had since stood up and surveyed the area quickly.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Bilbo quietly called. Frodo came up from around the corner to introduce himself, but Bilbo quickly drew his sword, which was a mere pocketknife for a man or elf, "Who are you? Wait a moment…you're a hobbit! You've up and followed me here, all the way back from Hobbiton, haven't you?" Frodo asked.

"No…we're not from Hobbiton, and we haven't followed anyone anywhere!" Frodo replied.

"'We?' What do you mean 'We'? There's someone else isn't there? Get up, come on! Join your friend here!" Bilbo exclaimed, while Samwise also withdrew from hiding, walking over to Frodo's left, "Now…wait a minute…you there! You look an awful lot like my brother Drogo…and you…look like a Gamgee to me, eh? Well come on, spit it out you bastards, the both of you! I haven't the slightest amount of patience at the moment!" Bilbo was surprised at harsh tone with the two hobbits. "_At this rate, I'll become an expert burglar_!" he thought.

"Alright, alright… I… I don't believe I know a… oh wait, you mean ol' Hamfast Gamgee? Up by the Water?" asked Sam.

"Yes, Hamfast Gamgee the _child_, yes," said Bilbo.

"Heard of him, but never met the fellow. My name is Mr. Mariadoc Peregrin Samwise, or 'Sam' for the folk who can't abide to our 'queer Bywater names'," Samwise remarked.

"I see. Queer names indeed. And what about you? Black hair, tall, serious look about you… why, you're either some awkward product of Drogo and that silly Brandybuck lass, or a lousy _Boffin_," assumed Bilbo, now to Frodo. He had the two at sword point, not knowing they both had swords, Frodo in particular.

"I'm not entirely sure who 'Drogo' is, and I'm no lazy Boffin or Brandybuck, either! I am Mr. Frodo Underhill," Frodo explained, not overly confident of his name choosing, but still had his wits attune to himself, "Now, I hate to interrupt your little inquiry, Mr…"

"Baggins. Bilbo Baggins. A thousand pardons-" Bilbo was interrupted by Gollum, who had found his way back to shore, and was in quite a rage.

"Bagginses! He brings more food for taking, precious! Gollum! Gollum! Stinky little thief!" hissed Gollum, who rushed at the three at once.

"Run! We'll have to escape by our own terms!" Bilbo cried. Frodo and Samwise couldn't argue with that remark. They ran through a dark tunnel, hoping to find an exit.

"MY PRECIOUSSS!"


	3. The Exit

_**Author's Note - **Had to deal with a few typos along the way! Let me know if I've missed anything, as I've been hastily working on Chapter 4, which will most likely come up tomorrow. Hope you guys like it!_

"…_The chances t__he changes,_

_Are all_

_Yours _

_to_

_Make…"_

**Chapter 3 – **The Exit

The three hobbits ran for their lives as the horrendous creature Gollum chased after them, maniacally. Hobbits, unlike the slightly larger and steadfast dwarves, don't have an incredible amount of stamina about them, and aren't as fast as elves or men, but they make up for these deficiencies in heart and agility, and that's is exactly how the three hobbits didn't get torn apart by Gollum. Bilbo was still curious about the two hobbits that materialized into the cave, Frodo and Samwise.

"So… you two are up in Bywater, eh?" Bilbo asked, while they ran. Frodo and Samwise decided to play along for the moment.

"Sure are," answered Samwise, "Born and raised across from Old Maggot's farm, the both of us." Suddenly, Frodo knew what to do about the creature chasing them, but it would be risky.

"Sam, Bilbo… watch my back," Frodo said, as he immediately fell behind and drew his sword.

"Mr. Frodo! What are ya doin'?!" Sam exclaimed.

"He's clearly lost his bloody mind!" Bilbo added, as Frodo knocked Gollum on the head with the hilt of his sword. The creature passed out, and would be so for a short while.

"That should clear the problem up," said Frodo, while the two other hobbits stared him down in both shock and anger.

"Note to self," Bilbo said, thinking out loud, "Never go to Bywater again… wait a moment… that sword – it looks exactly like mine! What are you two up to, then? You've never actually told me why you're here, and I'm getting quite annoyed by your procrastination on giving such a simple answer!"

"Look, Bilbo, we'd love to give you a lengthy soliloquy on what exactly is happening here, but remember, we're in a damp cave at the bottom of the longest mountain chain east of Bree, and in a tunnel that's swarming with orcs, goblins, and… well, the like, and we haven't the vaguest idea as to how to get out of this mess. I'd love it if we could find an escape route avoiding any goblin patrol before dark, so if anyone has any bright ideas, it would please me to hear them," Frodo implied, angrily. Sam was intrigued by Frodo's comment, as he barely ever went off on a mad tangent.

"I… second the motion," added Samwise, "And I'd personally enjoy getting as far away as possible from that… thing, before it goes bonkers again and makes a bloody mess o' things," motioning over to the unconscious Gollum.

"Fair enough," Bilbo responded. He couldn't disagree with either of the two comments. The three hobbits journeyed through the dark caverns, and from time to time witnessed a few orc patrols coming through the myriad of passages, but they were able to sneak by the guards with little worry, for hobbits can most definitely be 'stealthy' creatures. Soon enough, the trio came to a large wooden door. They knew that the creaking sound once in the process of opening the door would surely catch the attention of the nearby guards, but at this point, they could care less, just as long as they could reach the outdoors and escape the dreadful dungeon. They would be able to find a well-suited hiding spot from the patrolling guards once they were outside.

"So, how should we come about this?" Frodo asked, hoping to find a little wisdom from the other two hobbits.

"I say we open and make a run for it," Bilbo answered.

"What if the door won't open, or it's too heavy?" Sam asked, not knowing the circumstances the exit would lead to.

"We'll just have to deal with it then, hmm?" Bilbo whispered. He had a debated look about him, as if trying to concern himself with telling the others about the Ring he had found earlier. "_I can't let them know, or else that might take it,_" he thought, "_It's too dangerous not to… and even if they do try to, I'll just slip it on and leave 'em…_"

"Bilbo? What's wrong?" Frodo said with concern. He was thinking the exact same thing, save for leaving Sam, of course.

"Err… nothing, I… let's just open this blasted door!" Bilbo said. He immediately grabbed onto the handle and opened the large door, but only enough to barely let the hobbits through, and only one at a time, for the door made such a loud cracking noise once it made friction with the floor that it nearly echoed for half a minute. Then, the three hobbits heard the voices of what sounded like orcs coming to figure out the sound.

"Morgoth's arse! What the 'ell was that? Náshlak, Bolgúg! Get over here you bastards, someone's opened the bloody door!" a large, booming voice shouted.

"Get out you two, I'll be behind you!" Bilbo said, not needing to whisper anymore. Sam and Frodo quickly went through, which was an exit to the exterior of the mountain, with a woodland area nearby. Bilbo grabbed the door handle once more, hoping to move it at least a little ways before trying to fit through, but it wouldn't budge, so he now tried to squeeze through the door, but he was caught by the buttons on his coat. 'Round the corner came two smaller orcs with archer weaponry and armor about them, and one Uruk, which are the largest and most deadly orcs in Middle-Earth. The Uruk was called Olgrád, and he wielded a large and menacing mace made of ebony.

"There he is! Shoot the Halfling!" the Uruk captain exclaimed. The two lower ranking officers began to fire their bows at Bilbo as he applied the Ring to his finger and tugged himself towards the exit, effectively escaping, but losing a few buttons in the process. Bilbo escaped into the woodlands, still invisible.

"Where'd he go? Oh you boys are in for it now! Can't even shoot a fucking hobbit," cursed Olgrád, who began to brawl with the other two orcs, disregarding Bilbo. The Uruk overpowered the other two very easily, and then looked over at the door and picked up three buttons that fell onto the floor. The large orc carried the other two off to be punished, and along the way back to the former Goblin king's hall, he picked up a dagger that appeared to have fallen out of someone's pocket, and then carried on.

Further along in the woods, Frodo and Sam were debating on whether or not Bilbo would return. They knew they had gotten themselves into quite a predicament, "You realize now, Mr. Frodo, that there are two Rings now, yes?" questioned Samwise.

Frodo was fearing more and more of this circumstance, "Yes," he replied, "That's been on my mind a lot since we've been with Bilbo, and I feel that, if he returns to us, we will have to inform him at some-"

"-Point," Bilbo interrupted, as he took the Ring off, with the tip of his sword placed against the back of Frodo's neck, "That's what it'll take to spill your guts. Sword point, that is. I'm not a burglar, I'm not a thief, I'm not even an adventurer. I'm just one of the simple folk from Hobbiton, and I've never killed a soul, but I've had quite enough of your stubbornness, the both of you! You both have quite the explanation to muster up, or else I might see into myself a change of character!"

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried, as he drew his burrow-sword.

"No, Sam," Frodo replied, "Put it away, there's no need. Bilbo, where we came here from, we… you wouldn't believe us if we told you."

"At this point, I could hardly care less about what is reasonable," Bilbo said. Sam put away his small blade.

"We… we're here to help. We're from the years… yet to come," said Bilbo, reluctantly, "Fifty years from now, as a matter of fact."

"Pull the other one," Bilbo said with disregard.

"It's true," Samwise added, "We were sent here because of what you've got in your pocket, there."

Bilbo slowly lowered his sword. He was now in confusion like no other, "Wh… What? But how do you-"

"-Know about the Ring?" Frodo interrupted. He gave Samwise a quick nod, and Sam returned the action, "We know… because you told us."

"I did nothing of the sort! Why would I tell you?" Bilbo asked. Both Sam and Frodo knew thatit wasn't just Bilbo that informed him of the Ring, for only Gandalf the Gray revealed to him the horrors behind the mysterious gold ring that had been lying on Bilbo's mantelpiece for so many years. The two hobbits had to improvise.

"Well, yes, you very well did, sir," responded Sam, "You and Gandalf the Gray. You gave us specific instructions to come back to your time and…"

"… fix some things," Frodo added. He now realized that if they took the Rings to Mordor fifty years early, the troubles that faced their time would never happen.

"Well, I'm guessing that explains the sword, now, doesn't it?" Bilbo asked.

"Right. We know about the Company of Dwarves, and we know about Smaug, and we're willing to help you as much as possible with that task, just as long as you help us in return, but not necessarily in advance. Now we have to move quickly. Those dwarves probably think you're dead. We'll explain to you everything about the Ring along the way. Any questions? Comments? Concerns?" Frodo explained.

"No… I suppose that I don't have much of a choice," assumed Bilbo. Sam and Frodo both nodded to him in consideration as the three went off further down the path, hoping to catch up with the Company of Dwarves.

Meanwhile, back in Gollum's cave, the creature awoke in a stupor. He looked around, hoping that the 'precious' would be back in his possession, but to no avail.

"Filthy hobbitses! They stole it from us!" Gollum moaned.

"Sméagol is free! The precious weighs us down!" Sméagol replied, in a lighter tone.

"We wouldn't be here without it… Gollum! Gollum!"

"We'd be somewhere without your nagging, precious!"

"Shut up! We must find the hobbitses. Stinky little thieves! We hates them forever!" Gollum exclaimed, as he hopped off towards the exit, knowing quite well how to evade the guards of the orc and goblin legions on patrol through the dark corridors. He would eventually find an escape route, though it was not the same as the one that the hobbits had come across just a few hours earlier. Night had fallen when Gollum emerged from the mountain interior, the first time in five hundred years.


	4. The Company

_**Author's Note - **It's up! The tone of this story is getting darker by the update, and frankly I'm excited about where the attitude is going. I hope everyone else is, too. Keep reading!_

"_The mold of your life,_

_Is in,_

_Your hands,_

_To,_

_Break…"_

The room was dark, quiet, and nearly motionless. There was a shadowy figure sitting against the back wall, and he remained that way after the single door in the room opened to reveal another figure, slightly larger in build, but not as experienced and battle-scarred. He walked in, closed the door behind him, and approached the seated figure. They began to speak in a highly different language than our own, so I must translate:

"General, I've brought you the evidence, but-"

"Sit down, soldier," the seated figure interrupted.

"But, general, I-"

"Sit. Down."

The soldier had no choice. He sat on the cold, hard ground - as the shadowed figure was seated in the only chair available at the moment.

"Now, let's see what you've brought me, today."

"Like I was sayin', sir, the trickster was tryin' to escape, but me archers was-"

"YOUR archers, soldier?" interrupted the figure again, "You're a captain, Olgrád, and it's damn well time you started acting like one. They were your archers, captain. You should've gone up and chopped the littler fuckers head off! When my father was captain, he had already slain 150,000 men, and three-fourths of that in dwarves. You have a lot to live up to, captain, and you call yourself an Uruk! And what more? An Uruk from the hills of Udún, no less! I expect your next raid to be twice as successful as the last three, understand?"

"Sir, there doesn't have to be another raid," Olgrád responded, as he handed the figure a knife and three coat buttons. The figure looked at the knife in disbelief, for he had seen it before. It had a strange inscription written on the hilt. The figure addressed Olgrád hastily afterwards.

"Call in the Wargs. We're eating Dwarf tonight."

"Yes, General Bolg, sir!" The captain saluted as he left the room.

"Father… Azog! Your death shall be avenged!" Bolg exclaimed, as he left the room with the knife and buttons in hand. The inscription on the small weapon was in the Dwarven tongue, and was passed down among many generation of a single household, as was described by the only word shown:

Oakenshield

**Chapter 4 **– The Company

The woods were nearly dusk-ridden, with the light of the Sun still barely looming over the land. Bilbo, Frodo, and Samwise needed to find the dwarves before night fell, when ghastly creatures were abound. Things like ghouls, goblins, and trolls were enough to give hobbit-lads a run for their money, but Bilbo once heard tell from a weary traveler at the Green Dragon Inn of enormous trees, with queer-looking branches and rough-as-hide bark, that would actually come alive during the night, and would furthermore scrutinize and plunder nearby villages with all the power invested in them. Bilbo passed it off as trickery, though. The hobbits had been discussing the power of the Rings that had befallen unto them.

"I feel as if everything is clearer, now… but I still would like to know why they sent you on this frightening task," Bilbo admitted.

"What d'you mean, sir?" Samwise responded.

"I mean… why hobbits? Our only real value is domestic!" shouted Bilbo in frustration.

"Because we are hardwired together. We think alike, we sound alike, we eat alike, we even look alike! We use small ideas to get a large job done. That's our nature, that's our way! We were sent here because we can think together on how to get this ring to Mordor and-" Frodo said in monologue. He was interrupted by an unusual and disturbing sound.

"BUUUUUUURP!" a deep, not-so-faint voice belched.

"Bombur! You've eaten all the damn goat cheese!" yelled another voice.

"Bombur… Fili… quick you two, hide in the bushes over there. We've found our Company! I'll motion over for you soon enough," whispered Bilbo, as he put on the Ring. The other two hobbits quietly loomed over to a large, nearby bush and hid in it. The sneaky Bilbo invisibly brought himself near a large dwarf and the large, grey figure that was Gandalf, the great wizard.

The two were in an argument that slowly became more furious.

"Really, Gandalf, how do you expect a mere hobbit to find his way out of THAT mess?" the dwarf asked.

"What I expect, Thorin, son of Thrain, is none of your concern. I stated the prerequisites needed for this quest to be successful, and the management and presence of Mr. Baggins was one of them! What must you do now? Have that oaf Bombur stagger himself into the Mountain and ask the Dragon for the Stone politely along with a few bottles of mead?" Gandalf asked, sarcastically.

"You need not worry," interrupted Bilbo. He then took off the Ring and appeared behind Gandalf's back. The area soon came together to form a loud gasp, as Gandalf was almost at his knees in shock.

"Bilbo Baggins, where on Earth have you been?" Gandalf asked.

"I was… distracted," responded the hobbit, as he motioned for Frodo and Samwise to emerge from the shrubberies, and as they did so, the Company all gave another gasp, followed by much murmuring.

The large dwarf was the first to speak after a long, awkward silence, "And who are they, Bilbo? More mouths to manage, more contracts to be made, more funeral arrangements-"

"-Funeral arrangements?!" cried Sam.

"THAT… will be quite enough. Now Bilbo, would you mind explaining how these two stowaways found themselves in your presence?" Gandalf the Gray asked.

"We haven't the faintest amount of time," Bilbo explained, "The goblins from the mountains are likely to be covering our tracks as we speak, so I suggest we get a move on before we are caught in an ambush. Now, these two hobbits are of no harm to any of you. They are… just go for it, Sam."

"Ahem," Sam cleared his throat, "I am Mr. Meriadoc Peregrin Samwise… or Sam, for short."

"And I am Mr. Frodo Underhill," Frodo added. Suddenly, the dwarves lined up to introduce themselves, save the larger dwarf, who stood up against a nearby tree, arms crossed. It is important to note that nearly each time dwarves give their introduction, they will state their respective names, take a bow, and tell the new acquaintance of their servitude, and the company repeated this tradition as follows:

"Balin, at your service!"

"Dwalin, at your service!"

"Fili, at your service!"

"Kili, at your service!"

"Óin, sir, at your service!"

"Glóin, sir, at your service!" Glóin looked very familiar to Frodo and Sam, as if they'd seen him before, and his axe, too.

"Bifur, at your service!"

"Bofur, at your service!"

"And, Bombur… at your service!" This one fell flat on his stomach as he took his bow. Bifur and Bofur had to help him back up to his feet, for he was very fat.

"Dori-"

"Nori-"

"And Ori-"

"At your service!" The three exclaimed together.

The wizard spoke, "And I am-"

"-Gandalf the Gray," Frodo interrupted, "Sorry, but we have heard many a tale of your excellent fireworks."

"Yes, yes, always about the fireworks, yes… no matter, we'd best be off!" Gandalf assured.

The Company soon were walking off into the dense Wilderlands. At one point, when night had finally fallen, Sam went up to Nori and tugged on his shoulder a bit, "Pardon me, but who might that be?" he asked as he pointed over to the larger dwarf's direction.

"Oh, lad, that's Thorin Oakenshield, the heir to the Throne under the Mountain," Nori responded, "And he serves no-one."

"There they are, boys, tear 'em to shreds!" shouted a figure on higher ground. The Company then heard many a howl, at which they ran for their lives.


	5. The Ambush

_**Author's Note **__\- Well, here it is! I am EXTREMELY sorry for the wait. It was too long, and I was too selfish and too lazy to write it, because I got bored writing this story, but after reading it again, I'm in the mood to finish it properly! Enjoy, and give me some reviews!_

"_The greatest_

_Adventure_

_Is there_

_If you're_

_Bold..._"

**Chapter 5 **\- The Ambush

The poor adventurers had hopped straight out of the frying pan, and into the fire. The Wargs ridden by the orcs and goblins of the night howled with intense and furious companionship as their riders were angry, and hungry for new meat. The Company of Thorin Oakenshield scurried away from their pursuers, hoping to find a proper sanctuary from the frightening beasts that gave chase. Two of the three hobbits, of whom were familiar with the stories told to them by the previous generation, soon remembered the process that Thorin &amp; Company took to escape from the horde. Frodo and Samwise were more than up to speed with the events, indeed.

"The trees! We've got to get the trees!" cried Frodo as the Company ran furiously. With Samwise and Bilbo beside him, along with the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf, Frodo led them to a group of exceptionally tall pines as they circled around a wide mountain-path.

"He's right, the Wargs won't be able to reach us there!" agreed Bifur. He and Bofur struggled to keep Bombur up to speed. The Company then reached the base of the soaring pines, of which they began to climb in a safe, yet hasty manner. First the smallest beings – Bilbo, Sam, and Frodo – climbed quickly to the top of the trees, with a little help from Dori, who led the other dwarves up the tree. As they climbed, the rough areas of the tree were of no help to the indoor-nurtured hobbits.

"Ouch!" cried Sam, as he bumped into some prickly leaves and branches. The former farmer looked towards the black-haired hobbit below him, hoping to find some solace on the matter at hand. "This really is out of our league isn't it, Mr. Frodo?"

"Yes, Sam, I… ah!" he blurted as he ran into the same area as Samwise.

"Quiet down! We need to keep this as subtle as possible!" whispered Dori, who was separated from Frodo and Samwise by Bilbo. "Now keep moving! We need to get to the top of this tree. Gandalf, Thorin, and the others are climbing the one next to us. We have to find a good vantage point to communicate."

At this remark, Bilbo noticed a grey figure climbing up the adjacent tree, followed by a stocky dwarf that surely was Thorin. The old wizard found an old, sturdy tree branch on which he could remain stationary, and then did something very peculiar. Gandalf spotted an old moth flying by, as moths normally do, and at the right moment, he carefully, yet quickly grabbed the flying insect, and seemed to whisper to it, as if he were calling for help.

"I see him…" he pondered, remaining stationary while looking at the figure.

"Shh! Go!" ordered Dori as he struck Bilbo's leg. "We're growing impatient down here!"

"Sorry, sorry," responded Bilbo as he continued to climb. Around the bend came the evil creatures from the Misty Mountains, led by the mighty Bolg, the son of the greatest orc general in the past hundred years, the powerful goblin Azog. He spoke to Olgrád in the dark tongue of Black Speech, to which the captain ordered his men to search the area. The orcs and goblins were keen on finding these sort of things, and eventually one of the latter spotted the Company bustling in the ancient pine trees. The goblin lieutenant then reported back to his commanding officer.

"Captain, we've found 'em up in the trees! Awaitin' your orders, sir," explained he to Olgrád.

"Archers, at the ready!" ordered the orc captain as he raised his right arm. The bows amongst his ranks quickly rose to face the Company, but Bolg intervened immediately.

"No! You have failed me enough with your archers as it is! I'll do it myself! Now, make yourself useful and have a torch lighted!" he yelled in Black Speech as he dismounted his white, snowy Warg. Meanwhile, as Olgrád followed suit, Gandalf was lighting something in his own special way. He picked a nearby pine cone from the tree and pressed it against the jewel on his staff. He then spoke an incantation from the Quenya tongue.

"_Power of the All-father, power of the One, alone in the unvisited realms, come to me. Bring in me light, strength, and ancient fire!_" whispered the old wizard, and as soon as the word 'fire' escaped from his lips, the pine cone burst into a blue flame. Gandalf then threw the lighted pine cone at the orc regiment, to which the prickly object burst into flame upon impact. He lit another, and then another, eventually handing them down to the dwarves below him in order to quickly spread the fire, which grew to resemble a giant wall between the orcs of the Mountains and the Company of Dwarves. The fierce orcs and goblins now became much more cowardly creatures, as many ran to their howling Wargs for safety. In a rage and in a fright from the encompassing fire, they yelled and screamed and scurried about like the wild, lowly creatures they were, but one sole figure remained constant – as still and unchanging as the fate of Númenor – and that one was Bolg. He stared menacingly at the dwarves he sought to torture, enslave, and kill for the sake of his once great father. The general stared directly at his adversary, Thorin Oakenshield, and whispered a subtle, demented curse in Black Speech.

"You will never escape my wrath, _King under the Mountain_. Take back your wretched heirloom, though it will not help you," Bolg whispered. He then took the Oakenshield knife, the blade that his regiment had found in the Misty Mountain caves, and threw it at the bark of the pine, just below Thorin's hand, lodging itself in the tree. The dwarf looked at the knife and then looked down in horror to see the orc he had hoped to never see again. He could not help to say his name, as a testament to that harrowing day, where all that he fought for and loved had died. The Dwarven heir to the throne then removed his family's sacred knife from the ancient pine. Samwise looked afraid of the giant orc, even if he was positioned high above the devilish nightmare of a creature. At that point, Dori and the others had reached a higher area, and all shared a grim look whilst facing the same goblin-spawn. Being a curious fellow, Samwise Gamgee needed to know about the orc. He needed to be acquainted with the situation at hand.

"Who – I mean, what – is _that_," the hobbit asked, pointing to the giant orc. Balin, a great thinker on the recent Dwarven histories, was lucky enough to be on a branch just to the right of ol' Samwise.

"Aye, lad, that's Bolg, son of the Defiling Goblin," explained he. "He's a calamity if there ever was one. That dwarf right under the wizard knows exactly what I mean."

"Excuse me, but the Defiling Goblin? Who's that?" Frodo interrupted, for he, too, was a curious hobbit, and maybe even more so than Samwise.

"Another story for another time. Now, quickly, look on the horizon! The Eagles of Manwë approach us! Get ready to fly, hobbits!" Balin yelled as he spotted the great winged saviors of old. They sailed through the night sky. Flowing through the air with more majesty than the rest was their lord, and their king, Gwaihir. A mighty creature, he most certainly was, with wings as broad and large as three large horses combined, and with talons so sharp and long, they could easily puncture the heart of the greatest warrior bearing the greatest and most precious metals in armor. The eagle spotted his target: the great wizard who had saved his life many years before the Erebor Quest began to be set into motion, and he grabbed him from the giant tree once he was given the chance. The rest of the Company, one-by-one, were picked up by the many large eagles that accompanied Gwaihir, and while most were not weary during mid-flight, a small portion were scared out of their wits, especially Bilbo and Sam. Frodo, on the other hand, was very excited and was eager for the flight to take a long while, which it did, with a possible estimate being five to six hours. Along the way, Frodo, who was on the eagle next to Gwaihir, on whom Gandalf was stationed, asked the wizard about the adventures to come.

"Where are they taking us?" the hobbit yelled, as the flow of the air was loud.

"Who?" the wizard responded.

"The eagles! Where are they taking us?"

"To the Carrock! Just ahead!" yelled Gandalf as he pointed to a large, rocky eyot a few miles to the east. Dawn was beginning to break as the great eagles arrived at the Carrock, an island surrounded by the river Anduin, and the beings that had mounted them earlier that night now dismounted them. The dwarves then huddled back together, eagerly planning the next portion of their travels, but Gandalf remained at the side of the Eagle-lord, thanking him and his followers for their troubles. Frodo and Sam remained behind, as well, as they had something important to reveal to the wise and powerful wizard. Bilbo was with them, as well.

"Your thanks are not needed, Olórin. You of all beings should know the greatness of the power of Manwë, and to pledge yourself to him is to call yourself our brethren, and to further save my life is a greater service than any other towards our ranks," Gwaihir explained, as his followers prepared to fly off into the dawn.

"A fine allegiance, indeed," Gandalf responded as he patted the feathery hide of the great bird. "Fly safely, my friends. May the power of providence grace your wings in flight."

As Gandalf the Gray stated his blessing, the eagles immediately flew off. The gray-bearded figure then remembered his others plans, and approached Frodo and his Gamgee friend.

"You look as if you've been dealt a great task," assumed the wizard. "How is it that two other hobbits just so happened to appear as if out of nowhere on our journey? How are you acquainted with Master Baggins, here?"

"Beggin' your pardon, Mr. Gandalf, sir, but we aren't… in a sense," the Gamgee stated. This was a queer thing to say to a wizard, but the hobbit's words rang true.

"What do you mean 'In a sense'? Do you know him or not? I am not fond of repeating myself," declared Gandalf. A nervous Samwise stepped out, allowing Frodo to speak of what was needed.

"We –"

"Yes. They are. They're from Bywater, and they followed me here," interrupted Bilbo. He had still wanted to keep his ring a secret to the wizard, of whom would be shocked to know the horror that lay inside his pocket. Frodo looked at his young uncle, and quick motioned him to move aside for a quick, private talk.

"We'll be right with you in a moment," Frodo stated, as he moved over to a large boulder with Bilbo, a spot both out of both sight and sound from the others, but more specifically, Gandalf. Bilbo already knew the severity of the situation, but only Gandalf would know the true circumstances of the events that were coming home to roost. "Do you honestly think that you can hide that ring from him? That… _thing_ in your pocket, and in mine… is pure evil. Wouldn't you think that Gandalf, one of the absolute powers of this world, should be able to sense it whether you're hiding it from him, or not?"

"But it's _mine_ –"

"No! Bilbo, no. Get a hold of yourself, for goodness sake!" Frodo exclaimed as he grabbed Bilbo's shoulders and shook him.

"Let go of me, Underhill! You bastard, let go!" demanded Bilbo, squirming.

"Shh," Frodo commanded as he took his hands off of Bilbo. "Just... just listen to me, alright? We have to let Gandalf know about this."

"And if I ref –"

"Use your head, Bilbo! Neither of us can afford to refuse the burden! If we don't show these to Gandalf, then dark forces, ones that definitely wouldn't regard us hobbits at all, might as well come to our doorsteps and slit our throats in the night, and if not that, they'll surely enslave us. The only home we'll have is the crackling sound of a whip against our bare backsides. Would you want that? Do you think anyone would like that? Imagine the Shire, Bilbo. Imagine your home –"

"Bag End."

"Yes – imagine Bag End, and then imagine it with nothing, absolutely nothing. No food, no garden, no Wineyards –"

"How would you know about the Wineyards?" Bilbo interrupted, angrily.

"I… I live next to some Tooks… they've heard the stories, but stop interrupting me!" Frodo ordered. "Do you understand what I'm saying, Bilbo? Do you even grasp the circumstances?"

"I suppose... but what are we going to do about it?" responded Bilbo. "A hobbit can't simply handle a burden such as this!"

"That… is where I become doubtful. Gandalf must decide," Frodo answered. The two then decided that they needed to show the Rings of Power to Gandalf on approaching them. They moved towards him, and he turned around upon approach.

"So, are you ready to elaborate?" Gandalf asked, but before he could get an answer, the two hobbits lifted their Rings above their faces as they looked up towards the tall figure, who then bore a face reminiscent of one that is made when the most haunting thing one could possibly fathom is brought before them. The same face was made by almost all of the Dwarven Company, while the younger members were still naïve enough to doubt that an evil such a Sauron could ever be relevant to their world.

"Durin's Bane, that can't be…" Dwalin pondered.

"The legends are true!" added Thorin Oakenshield. "And they're worse than I thought… There's two of them!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Gandalf yelled, furiously. Before an answer was called out by the hobbits, an extremely loud roar was heard by the Company in the distance.

"Our luck just keeps running out!" Glóin complained.

"What d'you mean? What on earth was that?" asked Samwise. Gandalf changed his face from one of anger and intensity to one of deep thought and strategy. Silence fell over the group for what seemed like hours, but what seemed to be hours simply was a mere moment, but silence can seep through the common mold of time.

"It was… a bear."


	6. The Bear

_**Author's Note **__\- Short chapter, but a great setup for the next. Enjoy, and as always, read and review, please! _

"… _Let go of the moment_

_That life_

_Makes _

_You_

_Hold..."_

**Chapter 6 **– The Bear

It was as if the entire spiritual realm around them was encompassed with the soul of Gandalf the Gray. He was angry, and he was disturbed, but he was also pondering the next move that the company should take. The Two Rings shined in the light of the morning sun, as the old, yet wise being made his decision.

"We must be on the move," the wizard declared. "That bear is not to be taken lightly. Come!"

As they carried on down the rocky Carrock, Thorin &amp; Company soon crossed over to the mainland. Frodo and Samwise quietly conversed as they moved along.

"What's this bear that Mr. Gandalf keeps worryin' on about?" Samwise asked.

"I have no idea, Sam," Frodo answered. "Bilbo never talked about what happened after the eagles that much. All he said that an old friend of Gandalf's took the Company in for a few days."

"Well who knows what he might be doin' to us, Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled in a whisper. "Accordin' to the fact that we've got a hold of the One Ring."

"Two Rings, Sam."

"Right," Same agreed. "But who knows who this man could be. Saruman was a friend of Gandalf's too, and look what happen to the old bastard!"

Frodo Baggins paused at this statement.

"Good point," he concluded. Suddenly, Gandalf called him, Samwise, and Bilbo up to the front of the caravan. The wizard now looked agitated. Not as angry as he was before, but still, very unfavorable of the events that just transpired. As the two hobbits came up to the wizard, he was looking ahead into the distance as he moved on

"You can obviously tell why I feel so… unfriendly at the moment," assumed Gandalf. "The fact that one of you has found that ring is enough, but it is a very pressing issue that you have found two."

"And why's this so queer to you, Mr. Gandalf, sir?" asked the Gamgee.

"I'm assuming you know what the One Ring is?" asked the wizard.

"Yes," answered Frodo. "We do."

"Well, Sauron did not create two. He did not need to, as the One was powerful enough. I know what you've done, Mr. _Underhill_. Know exactly what you have done. Since it is impossible that there are already two in this world, someone must have brought it out of time," Gandalf claimed.

"How are you so sure about this?" asked Frodo, urging Sam and Bilbo with a look to keep their secret in mind.

"Do not question the verdict of beings more powerful than yourself! I have played a part in the living world for far too long enough to realize what is linear in the progression of history and what is not, and that Ring – the one that _you_ possess, Frodo – is most certainly not. There is a power in this world that can, in fact, show events throughout the course of time, and the same power can transport one through the passages of time to the event the deemed to witness, though none dare choose to," Gandalf explained.

"I'll reckon this power doesn't predict right at every instance," assumed Bilbo, with a sure look about him.

"Do not mistake great and ancient power for a soothsayer," Gandalf ordered. Over the course of the day the Company walked on, hoping to find refuge from the night ahead. Orcs, Wargs, and other amount of queer beings appear after dusk, and the Company knew good and well about what happens afterward. Once it began to get dark, the sounds of the bear in the area near them were beginning to grow more evident, and just as a scouting group was being formed to look for shelter, the great wizard of old intervened. "You needn't worry about shelter, we are coming upon a hosing soon enough."

"Then we must hasten, we are losing sunlight, and dusk will soon by upon us," claimed Thorin Oakenshield. As the group came over a hill, the housing became visible as Gandalf had proclaimed, but the energy of the Company quickly shifted when Kili, who was now at the back of the caravan, spotted the creature behind them.

"There it is! The bear… it's monstrous! Run!" shouted the dwarf. "Make for the refuge!"

Thorin &amp; Company ran for the house, and the humongous bear followed. The group was able to make it inside, but only after Óin's middle and pointer fingers on his left hand were bitten off by the bear. The Company was frightened and looked on in horror at the massive hole where the dwarf's fingers once were. In shock more than agony, the brother of Glóin was confronted by Gandalf, who sat him down and had his brother, Thorin, and Dwalin hold him down. Although not focused in the medicinal realm, the wizard had healed many wounds. He put the jewel of his wooden staff near the wound, and began to perform incantations.

"What on Earth are you doin'? Don't use your queer magic on me, wizard! I need some herbs. Herbs! Ahhhhh!" protested the dwarf as he screamed and squirmed about. Meanwhile, Bilbo looked on in curiosity, wondering just what exactly Gandalf was doing.

"What is he saying?" Bilbo asked.

"Sounds like some sort of Elvish," Frodo answered, as he and Sam looked around for proper sleeping arrangements.

"Aye, that's the tongue of the Sindar elves," said Balin, who had found a comfortable chair to sit in nearby. "Very useful for healing incantations, as I've heard. It's best you all get some rest, as it seems our journey could be quite a different one come morning."

So at Balin's advisory, the three hobbits were able to find proper sources for beds, and soon were asleep, but not before Samwise gave his usual blunt statements.

"A right mess we've gotten ourselves into, Mr. Frodo," claimed Sam.

"A right mess, indeed," Frodo agreed. Several hours later, Bilbo awoke to find Gandalf at watch, and Óin in the same chair he was in earlier nearby, sleeping through his wounded hand. The hobbit decided to go and talk to the wise old being, and maybe get the gist of who owned the house they were sheltering in.

"I suppose you find yourself utterly curious," Gandalf said. "It's a commonality amongst your kind."

"Do you know who lives here, Gandalf? Are they willing to help us?" asked the hobbit.

"That can only be thought of as ambiguous, for now," assured the wizard. "But it's safe to say, if anyone is to be hostile towards the other, it would undoubtedly be Óin."

"And why's that?" Bilbo asked as he looked at the injured dwarf to his left and instantly realized what Gandalf meant. "I reckon you mean the bear."

"Yes, of course."

"Well, then how the hell are situated in here? It'll kill us, I'll bet! How can a bear even run a place such as this?" feared Bilbo. Then, out of a dark corridor, emerged a very tall figure: a man, perhaps seven feet tall, with a bushy black beard and burly stature.

"The bear is not my only form. I am a man, as well," claimed he. Bilbo Baggins searched quickly for his elven-blade about his person, but then recognized it among his belongings next to his bedside. He slowly moved back, in fear of the figure.

"Please… I beg you, get back!"

"Compose yourself, Halfling! I would not harm you. You are a guest in my home. I am Beorn, son of Beowulf," the man stated.

"Beowulf…. As in the Beowulf that survived the blast of dragon-fire at Caradhas?" the hobbit asked. He was fond of stories.

"Aye, the very same. From the mountain, the beast fell, and from the cup the man died," Beorn recalled as the sun just barely broke the horizon, though hardly making a difference in terms of room lighting at the moment. "Monster-slayer and dragon-rider, his legend remains constant in the Grey Havens. In recent matters, your Gandalf tells me your Company has come upon quite a predicament."

"I… believe so, sir. Quite a mess, indeed."

"The Council is to form at daybreak, along with other folk. We will make our plans definite come dawn," Gandalf agreed as he stood. "The Lady will arrive soon enough."

"I do admit that your White Council is welcome here, but the Lady frightens even one such as myself, though if she must come, I cannot resist," said Beorn. "Who else might grace my halls?"

"If you must know, Legolas of Mirkwood shall come on behalf of Thranduil, our hopeful Dwarven-king Thorin Oakenshield, and a spokesman from the North," Gandalf explained. "I contacted Saruman the Wise through the Eagles, and he has sent word to everyone needed."

"Tell me this, wizard: why the North? They already have pressing issues to attend to, as I've heard. Surely they have beasts to hunt and trolls to scourge."

A figure appeared in another hallway door nearby. He was not as large as Beorn, but his build certainly suggested he was strong. He stayed in the shadows for the moment.

"A Ranger deals with any matter he sees as important," said he, as Gandalf stood in greeting. Bilbo looked toward him in an unknowing posture.

"And you are?" Beorn asked. The man approached from the shadows, showing himself.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, of the Dúnedain."


	7. The Council

**_Author's Note _**_\- I realize that adding Strider into the mix might initially come off as a bit of a continuity error to some, as Aragorn would be just around ten years of age around the time of the Hobbit, but remember that Númenorians have a different system of growth than the regular men of Middle-earth, and can live up to 400 years at times, so it's hard to say how Aragorn looked at the time of his tenth year. We do know, however, that a Númenorian boy becomes a man at 25, so that changes the perspective a bit. For this reason, and for the sake of appeasement, I'm going to move hiss date of birth ten year back, to March 1st, 2921 of the Third Age. Not a man yet, but still a notable member of the Men of the North. Enjoy!_

* * *

"_To measure the meaning,_

_Will_

_Make _

_You _

_Delay..._"

* * *

**Chapter 7 **– The Council

A circle was made in the courtyard outside of Beorn's hall. Unknowing banter and quiet murmuring swept the many individuals partaking in the important duties of which they were assigned. Though Bilbo couldn't seem to stop marveling at the figures whom did arrive at their location, Frodo and Sam felt they were witnessing the same event – unfortunately. The figures that would be in attendance were as follows: young Aragorn, of the Dúnedain, Thorin, Elrond of Rivendell, Legolas of Mirkwood, Saruman the Wise, and the White Lady, Galadriel, who was greeted by every single person in that courtyard, though Saruman and Lord Elrond had not arrived, yet. Although Sam and Frodo had already seen Galadriel back in Lothlórien, they still marveled at her glorious beauty, making the Shire-hobbits feel as if she would comfort them, even in the darkest of times, and she very much would. She could tell, by the look on their faces, that they had experienced so much already, and that the tides of war and darkness had cast a sort of sorrow upon them; she could tell they had used her magic. The tall, majestic Elven-queen of Lothlórien did not address it, though, as that was for the Council to focus on in due time. Bilbo marveled at the individuals he saw around him, as they were truly a new sight to him. The other two hobbits recognized some other familiar faces in the courtyard: those who had journeyed with them in their quest to destroy the Ring. One of which – Aragorn – was conversing with Thorin on the other side of the courtyard, sitting next to one another.

"Heard tell of your deeds, young man. How's your father doing these days?" the dwarf-heir asked, curiously. He had no quarrel with men, it seemed.

"Oh, fine. He's well and off on a hunting trip in Fangorn Forrest with his hunting party."

"And left his only son to deal with diplomacy? I'd be quite livid with him," Thorin assumed.

"We have our own trips every September. Quite spectacular ones, I might add. Very personal, very dangerous," explained the young man.

"Ah, now that's what hunts should be: emotional, invigorating, and filled with loyalty! Where do you hunt, my boy?"

"In a small cape west of Minhiriath. I can say no more. If so, I would surely be disowned. We are no-nonsense hunters, my father and I."

"No nonsense, indeed," the dwarf said. "Speaking of no-nonsense, the White Wizard looks to be arriving. The Council will soon begin."

And indeed, as the dwarf assumed, the wise wizard of old approached the courtyard. No sooner had Elrond followed. Gandalf stood in announcement.

"Alas! Elrond, king of Rivendell, and Saruman the Wise!" he yelled. The wizard sat down immediately afterwards as those in the courtyard added, hoping to start the council in mere moments. The elf-lord and the other wizard sat next to Gandalf. Saruman leaned over to his old friend, Gandalf.

"Is this all who came? Where is the other dwarf you requested?" asked Saruman.

"It was not I who made the request, but it was passed through myself. He should be out here soon. Ah! Here he comes now!" said Gandalf. The dwarf he spoke of had not been a part of the Company, but was known well by its members, with one in particular. When Thorin saw him, he was angered.

"Gimli?" Thorin shouted, to Frodo and Samwise's surprise, as they did not recognize him. "I made it clear. I made sure you understood that this quest was not for you. Why must you – and your father, for that matter – be so thick-headed?"

"Am I not a dwarf? Has the quest not changed?" said the young dwarf in rebuttal as he walked past him to take a seat next to Aragorn, who couldn't help but laugh. Thorin looked at him with disappointment.

"Good tidings, my friend," said the man known in the wilderness as Strider.

"Aye," grunted Gimli.

"We all are present," Beorn called out. "Let's get this over with."

Gandalf stood as he began his spiel. All looked on in acknowledgement as he spun his tale.

"As you all have been told, a dark power has been found, one that has been secluded, and thought of as legend for thousands of years. In the ancient fires of Oroduin, the Dark Lord Sauron crafted a mighty ring, one that surpassed in power all Rings of Power before it."

"In the ancient tongues of Mordor, the ring is synonymous with a single chant," Saruman added. "_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul_"

As the ancient being called out that old, accursed verse from Black Speech, the clouds in the sky covered the sun, and an unseen force cast a shadow on the courtyard of Beorn Skin-Changer. Some of the Council members became weary and frightened at the chant, Beorn especially.

"I warn you… never speak in that tongue at my home again! I swear, I'll… I'll throw you all out. Every single one of you! I won't have it! It's sickening," the man complained. To that, the White Lady rose up from her seat and stood higher than she has ever stood before, and scolded the man.

"If we don't reach unity, you will hear it in every corner of this world. The power of evil will take your home, take your water, and destroy all that you know and love!" shouted Galadriel, walking closer to Beorn and towering above him.

"Please, please, I'll desist! Do not hurt me!"

"Who knew an elf could make a man cry, eh Gimli?" Aragorn asked in fascination, as he leaned over to his dwarf-friend, though Legolas overheard. He came behind Aragorn and put a knife to his ear, whilst Gimli looked away in disgust.

"A word to the wise: if you so much as joke about her again, you'll be deaf on your left side as long as you walk this mortal plane."

"Legolas!" called Elrond. "Sit down and calm yourself."

"I think we have had quite enough!" declared Gandalf. "We cannot proceed if we carry on with this bickering. Elrond, you may speak."

"As you wish, Mithrandir," Elrond said as he stood. The courtyard fell silent as he circled a stone table in the middle of the area, looking at all of whom he passed.

"As you have just been informed, the Dark Lord Sauron crafted the One Ring. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them. Yes, those are the ancient words that Saruman spoke of in their original form earlier, which I hope he never does again, but alas, I must digress. We all know the story, and we all know the toll it took on these lands. I was there. I know all too well of the horrors that the One Ring and its maker have produced, but what if I were to inform you that the events that have unfolded over the course of the last few days have shown that we are much less better off than what we might've thought?"

"I'd say that's a load of rubbish! We don't have any damned proof!" shouted Gimli.

"But we do. On you your left, dwarf, you'll find three hobbits: Bilbo Baggins, Frodo Underhill, and Meriadoc Peregrin Samwise. Two of them have what we need. Ring bearers, place the items on the table."

To the elven-lord's demands, Frodo and Bilbo nodded to one another, and placed their Rings on the stone table. The individuals in the courtyard became both confused and disheartened, and there was nothing afterwards, save for the loud and disrespectful arguments and quarrels the people in the courtyard were having with one another. It soon took a hearty fellow, little ol' Samwise Gamgee, to settle things down

"QUIET!" the hobbit yelled as he stood, which surprised him, for it was the loudest he had ever shouted before in his entire life. "Now I've been putting up with this madness for quite a lot of time, now, and I'll bet some of you are thinkin' the same as I, but I can tell you, by the looks on the faces of those here right now, that our lives have changed. Mr. Frodo and I have traveled too far, and too long not to notice that our lives have changed because of this, so if I were any of you sorry lot, I'd listen to whoever has the heart or the mind to explain this foul business."

The courtyard was silenced therein. It was strange that anything could be this quiet, let alone a place filled with people that had much right to hate one another, but just as the quiet felt as though it would last forever, Galadriel, The White Lady of Lothlórien itself, stood and explained that this matter could only have been carried out with the use of the Mirror of Galadriel.

"My mirror is not only a tool to view events from within the past, present and future," the White Lady explained. "If one stares into its queer waters for long enough, that poor soul will be swept away to the time they were witnessing. It is very dangerous. Even I have not the courage to gaze into that pool for long periods. The Doors of Time and Space may be sealed shut forever, but there are still reasons why we do not tinker with them."

"So you're saying that two of these hobbits have come here from a distant time?" Gimli asked.

"Not a distant time, a similar time. They obviously were dealing with the One Ring then, so it must be that they sent them here to ease their burden. No one has attempted this before, but it's not as if there was much of a choice. After all, we do not know what will occur then, and we do not want to know. It is Frodo and Sam's business, and they can keep it to themselves," explained Gandalf.

"Then what're we to do?" asked Gimli.

"The Rings must be taken to Mordor, to be destroyed in the firs from whence they came," Saruman explained. Gandalf turned to the White Wizard, his colleague for many years, and expected more out of him, but only received a grim look. Legolas then began to address the other Council members.

"Those lands are home to dark things. I have had to navigate them myself a time or two, and even without the Dark Lord's essence, the area of Udún and beyond have been scarred. We mustn't be hasty about planning the journey through those lands, as it could be just as arduous as the trek there and back."

"It is dark and dangerous, indeed, son of Thranduil," Elrond agreed. "But the adventurers will have to deal with that when they arrive at the Black Gate. We can only hope that they will come prepared."

As the elf-lord began speaking of the necessities the party would need, Bilbo leaned over to Frodo in curiosity.

"What's the Black Gate?" he whispered.

"The Black Gate is the supposed entrance to Mordor, I believe," Frodo answered back.

"Ssshh!" Samwise commanded. "You'd better listen."

Elrond then began to speak of who would be partaking in the quest.

"It is vital that we are prepared, and those with enough skill to make the journey a success must accept what we are to do. One of the better elves in my grand army is stationed jut to the west of Mirkwood as we speak, and he will join the party once they arrive at his location."

"Well, I'll be nice and settled if I do not have to deal with this journey alongside an elf!" Gimli shouted, to the anger of Legolas and the approval of Thorin. "Never trust an elf!"

The argument grew and grew, and the place of Beorn's courtyard became loud and filled with ranting among peoples. Finally, inn all of the mess, Bilbo stood up and shouted as much as he could, with as much courage in his heart as he had ever hoped.

"I will take the Ring! I will go with one of them!"

This caused Gandalf and Elrond to pause, and the others in succession. It was much quieter now.

"I'm not fond of adventuring, but if it means the betterment of the land, I will go," Bilbo said calmly, looking over to Frodo, who was now standing. "But I cannot go alone."

"I will go with you, and take them to Mordor," Frodo said as he looked back at his uncle. "I swear to it."

Samwise then stood and put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. He was about to speak when he looked over at Gandalf, who covered his mouth with his finger as he watched the hobbits. Sam then spoke to the wizard from the short length across the way.

"Mr. Gandalf, sir, I've been fixin' to tell you about why I never go lettin' Mr. Frodo here from my view," Sam explained, and Gandalf nodded. "It's partly 'cause o' you, sir. Before we set out on our journey in the years to come, you told me something that I'll not be losin' track of anytime soon.

"And what did I say that was so important?"

"'Don't you lose him Samwise G—'"

The hobbit stopped quickly. He then felt the slightest of tension in him, but refused to fully reveal himself.

"Yes?" said Gandalf, impatiently.

"You said, 'Don't you lose him, Sam', and I don't mean to."

A tear fell down his cheek, but it felt as if Galadriel's presence comforted him. He heard a soft voice in his mind: that of the White Lady's.

"Be still, Samwise Gamgee," she said. "You have been a noble friend."

Aragorn then stood and approached the three standing hobbits, and kneeled. "I do not know you, hobbits, but as a Ranger it is my duty to protect these lands. If by life or death, I will follow you."

"You have my sword," said the Ranger. Legolas then stood and came near the hobbits to kneel alongside Aragorn.

"And you have my bow," he said.

"And my axe," added Gimli as he stood. Beorn then approached the hobbits.

"My home and my animals are my life, and I would die for what their betterment, and especially the latter, but without the ground on whence we stand… without the purity and timelessness of Middle-earth, I would not have them," the skin-changer declared as he kneeled along with the rest. "The bear will partake in the quest."

"As will I, the Grey Wizard," Gandalf added.

"I do not agree with Gimli's participation," Thorin said as he stood. "And I do not wish to abandon my people in their most important quest, but if we do not destroy the Rings, and defeat the Dark Lord, there may not be an Erebor to reclaim. I will help however I can, but my company will stay, and take care of the animals here."

Gandalf and Saruman both looked at Beorn in surprise as he was not a man who might leave his flock to a handful of dwarves, and though the burly being did show a look of remorse, he addressed the issue professionally.

"Do not look so stunned, wizards. The dwarf-king and I had already arranged it before the council began," said Beorn, who stood now. Gimli, still kneeling, looked back to Thorin.

"What of my father? Will he –"

"Gloín will stay here with the rest. You're lucky to be coming along, anyway."

"Enough talk!" commanded Galadriel as she stood. She then looked at the Company that was now formed: a wizard, a young man, an elf, two dwarves, a skin-changer, and three, unlikely hobbits. "Nine. Just as there were nine fallen men who fell to the dark, nine saviors will set out to vanquish the evil that stalks the land."

Elrond stood along with the rest of the part, and gave thanks to the newly-formed company. Saruman then stood afterwards, stopping alongside Galadriel with Elrond. "You cannot make it without your strength. You must abide in the laws of nature, and take every course and road with great caution… or you will indeed fail," said Saruman.

"Nine companions… you shall be known as the Fellowship of the Rings," declared Elrond Half-elven. Frodo leaned over to Sam to cheer the ol' gardener up a bit.

"And at this point, Pippin would say," Frodo laughed, as he faded out a bit. Sam immediately came back with a large smirk on his face.

"Where are we going?" laughed he. A fine laugh, the Gamgee needed, indeed. Beorn approached Elrond slightly.

"And what of this other elf you speak of on the far end of the Mirkwood?"

"Yes, it seems I had forgotten for a moment. He's a very dear friend of mine, and a skilled, cunning warrior if there ever was one."

"Ah, yes, but what is the elf's name?" insisted Beorn.

"Glorfindel."


End file.
